The Wizard's Child
by IceWarrior13
Summary: Years before the Battle of Beacon, the formation of Team RWBY, and even the death of Summer Rose, Professor Ozpin and his wife had a child. Left alone to raise his daughter, Ozpin recieved help from his colleagues. What will this little girl grow into? How will she change Remnant? A few references to "Oz: the Great and Powerful", including the title. I own nothing but my OC.
1. Prologue 1: The Promise

A middle-aged man paced around a hospital waiting room, obviously distressed. He had tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes, with a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a small, silver/purple cross-shaped pin on the green cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consisted of an unzipped black suit over a black buttoned-vest and green shirt. He also wore black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

A younger woman sat in the room with him, her arms crossed and expression worried as she watched him pace. She had very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes were bright-green and she wore thin ovular glasses. She wore dangling teal earrings that matched the hanging pendant on her collar. She wore a white long-sleeved, pleated top that had a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flared in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body was covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wore black boots with brown heels, and a cape that was purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape was stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads was an emblem of a tiara.

"Professor Ozpin, I'm sure she's fine." The young woman of around twenty-one tried to calm her companion. "She's survived living with you, after all."

"I know, I know." The man sighed, then looked up at the woman. "Thank you for being here, Glynda."

"Who wouldn't want to be here, Professor?" The young woman smiled somewhat deviously. "We need plenty of pictures of you doting over your child to send to all of the students and staff." Glynda held up her scroll and snapped a picture. Ozpin deadpanned, then continued to place. "You never said if it was going to be a boy or a girl."

"You know Evanora. She like surprises."

"So, you're either going to become the over-the-top football-dad or the overprotective _stay-away-from-my-little-princess_ dad. Either way, you'll be a walking cliché."

"... Remind me why I hired you, again?"

"So I could knock Ironwood's ego down a notch."

"You and Evanora sure do manage that." Ozpin admitted. "Not to mention Qrow's constant contribution."

"Right. Qrow... Any sign of Raven?"

"No. She'll come around, in time. I believe she's just worried for the safety of her brother and leader."

"Worried? When she learned what you had hired Qrow and Summer for, she called you a _manipulative bastard_ and abandoned her family just so she could prove a point."

"Right, right..." Ozpin looked up as a nurse walked over, her expression filled with remorse. Ozpin walked over to meet her. "How is Evanora?"

"Professor Ozpin, I'm so sorry..." The nurse sighed, looking down. "Your wife has passed away." Ozpin's body tensed, his eyes widening, Glynda walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"The child?" Glynda asked. The nurse managed a small smile.

"Alive, and healthy." She replied. "It's a girl." Ozpin still hadn't moved. He didn't even appear to be breathing. "Professor?"

"I... I need a moment." Ozpin walked a few paces away, raising a hand to his forehead and looking down. Glynda bowed her head, crossing her arms. The nurse frowned slightly, and a few moments later...

"Sir, when your wife passed, there was a strange light-"

"Where is my daughter?" Ozpin finally managed. The nurse gave a small smile.

"This way."

 ** _/\_**

Ozpin gazed into the glass room through a window, seeing only one occupant. A tiny figure swaddled in pink kept crying and crying.

"... They said you could go in, any time." Glynda walked up to stand next to Ozpin, eyes filled with pity. Ozpin took a deep breath and looked away, walking with his cane to the door and opening it.

He entered the small room, slowly walking over to the white cradle, and he looked down at the dark-haired baby girl. She had managed to wrestle her hands free, and she was crying like she knew the full extent of what had happened when she was brought into the world.

The loss of Evanora Ozpin. The great, yet terrible, responsibility that she had left to her husband, and their child.

"Hello." Ozpin greeted. The child kept crying. "I-I'm your father." The baby was wearing it's voice out with its wails. Ozpin finally reached down and gathered the girl in his arms, rocking her and trying to get her to calm down. "It's alright. I'm here, I'm here..." The child finally stopped crying, and she opened her dark brown eyes and looked up at her father. "I promise, as long as I am breathing, no one will ever harm you... Theodora."

 ** _/\_**

Ozpin left the room, holding his daughter close. Once he was cleared to take her home, Ozpin and Glynda got on an airship to Beacon.

Theodora fell asleep in Ozpin's arms, and he couldn't find the strength to look away even for a second. Glynda finally sighed and spoke up.

"So... What are we supposed to do? The power has never passed to a child before, let alone a newborn."

"I will not have my daughter growing up in fear." Ozpin stated. Glynda was surprised at the cold determination in his voice, then slowly smiled.

"I was right."

"About what?"

"You're already overprotective."

"... Not the time."

"Sorry... I'm so sorry, about Evanora."

Ozpin didn't reply. He only continued to look down at his dark-haired little girl, the baby who had inherited his eyes. His little Theodora.

 ** _/\_**

That night, Ozpin sat on the edge of his bed in the headmaster-suite of the teacher-dormitories at Beacon Academy. Just hours earlier, he had shared that bed with his pregnant wife.

Now, he was alone with Theodora. The baby was awake now, wide-awake due to the attention the staff had given her. His coworkers Bartholomew Oobleck, Peter Port, and Jamie Peach had practically fawned over the little girl, after they had expressed their deepest condolences to Ozpin over the loss of Evanora.

In the morning, Ozpin would have to return to his job. It was the middle of the school-year, after all. The learning couldn't stop just because the headmaster was in mourning, for they had to train the world's latest guardians.

Ozpin looked down at the girl, surprised as one of her pudgy little hands gripped his finger, the girl looking up at him. She looked almost as uncertain as her father did, and Ozpin brought her up to his face and kissed her forehead, finally managing a small smile.

"You are the love of my life." Ozpin whispered. "All that I have, all that I am, is yours: forever... I love you, my Theodora."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

The next morning was hectic to say the least. Before he could even prepare himself for the school day, Ozpin had to get up, change Theodora's diaper, make her formula and feed her, and get her ready.

When Ozpin stumbled into his office late that morning, he practically collapsed in his chair after setting Theodora in another rocking-cradle next to his desk. He rocked it a few times, settling the baby down, then got to work.

Five minutes later, Theodora started bawling, and Ozpin paused, hand shaking as his pen hovered an inch from his paperwork. Then, Ozpin slammed his head down onto the desk with a noise of frustration.

"You're going to be the death of me..."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

The next few mornings went by in similar ways, Ozpin slowly being worn down by the stress. He drank twice as much coffee to try and stay awake after long nights, and he was slowly starting to crack.

One morning, Ozpin woke up looking half-dead, and he raised an eyebrow as he felt that something was off. Then, his brown eyes widened as he realized that Theodora wasn't crying.

"Theodora?" Ozpin asked, getting to his feet and walking over to the cradle. It was empty. "Theodora?!" Ozpin looked all around the room, then burst out the door and ran down the hallway in his emerald-green pajamas, looking all around for his baby daughter. "Theodora?! THEODORA?! Theo-?!" Ozpin burst into the kitchen, only to see something that he hadn't expected.

Oobleck pulled the heated-up formula from the microwave, handing it to Glynda. The youngest teacher smiled as she raised the bottle to Theodora's lips, the baby in her arms and smiling as Port and Peach made silly faces.

Bartolomew Oobleck was a young man with messy green hair and sapphire-blue eyes. He wore a white shirt partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised, along with a a slack yellow tie and mismatched brown and black shoes. He also had round glasses that appeared to be opaque.

Peter Port was a middle-aged man in his mid-fifties wearing a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants were tucked into olive-green boots. He had gray hair and a gray mustache, and the smiling man was slightly overweight.

The elusive Jamie Peach was a middle-aged fox-Faunus with red hair in a side-braid and dark-blue eyes over a sea of freckles, and she wore an sunset-orange pantsuit with a white dress-shirt and brown dress-shoes.

"You alright, Oz?" Peach asked. Ozpin blinked a few times, surprised as he looked at all of his coworkers and his daughter.

"Y-you..?"

"Who ever said that you had to do this alone?" Port asked, standing, walking over, and placing a hand on Ozpin's shoulder. "If you needed help, all you had to do was ask, old friend." Ozpin slowly smiled, Oobleck handing him a mug of coffee, and the headmaster looked around.

"Thank you. All of you."

 ** _Well, this is Part 1 of the Prologue. What do you think?_**

 ** _I loosely based Evanora and Theodora off of the characters from Oz: the Great and Powerful. Only now, Evanora was Theodora's mother, and Ozpin was Evanora's husband and is Theodora's father. Sorry, if there was any confusion._**

 ** _I only own my OC (OCs, if you count my design for Peach and Evanora). Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**

 _ **Also: yes, Ozpin's promise to Theodora is a reference to** How I Met Your Mother **. :)**_


	2. Prologue 2: Raising Theodora

Theodora Ozpin slowly started to grow up, being raised by the care of Beacon's teachers as a group. The child spent most of her time in her father's office, but there were times when the young girl decided to go on little adventures throughout the school.

In any case, the results were... Interesting.

From stealing teachers' weapons and running, nearly getting seen by students, climbing to high heights, and getting into Oobleck and Ozpin's coffee supply, Theodora was quite the troublemaker.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Ozpin kneeled on the floor, holding his hands out and smiling brightly, nodding in encouragement as Theodora, a little older than one year-old, toddled across the floor towards him.

"There you go!" He beamed Proudly. "Just a few more steps." Theodora laughed, walking over and stumbling, falling into her father's arms. "Yes! You did it! Who's my little grown-up girl?!"

"So cute!" A voice squealed. Ozpin turned to see Glynda filming the scene and deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

"Don't get a nosebleed, Glynda."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A well-dressed and clean man wearing a white overcoat with a gray undercoat, a black sweater, a red tie, and a white glove on his right hand walked down a hallway with soldiers marching behind him. His hair was black with some areas being silver or gray in coloration, while his eyebrows were just black. He had blue eyes and a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow.

Suddenly, a young girl of around three in a dark-pink dress and dark-pink shoes skipped into the main hallway from a smaller one. Her hair was dark-brown with a single silver stripe in her bangs, which were swept to the left and being grown out as the rest of her hair was held in low pigtails by pink bows. She paused and looked up at the man and soldiers with wide brown eyes, and she took a step back as the man raised an eyebrow.

"Hello." The man greeted, confused. "What are you doing here, little one?" Before the child could even attempt to reply, a flash of green and white zipped in and scooped the child up. Oobleck sighed in relief, looking at the child with a small smile as she looked guilty.

"What did I tell you about running off?" He scolded lightly, then looked up at the man in white, his blue eyes widening. "General Ironwood?! Right, right! You're here for the Vytal Festival!"

"Enough with the formalities, Bartholomew... Who is this?"

"James!" A voice greeted. Ozpin and Glynda Goodwicth walked up, Ozpin raising an eyebrow as he saw the situation. "I see that Theodora has gotten herself into trouble, again."

"No trouble." Ironwood waved it off as Ozpin took his daughter into his arms. "So, this is little Theodora? She looks so much like her mother... But the resemblance with you is obvious." Ironwood gestured to the eyes and grey streak. Ozpin let out a small chuckle.

"Yes, well... I'm sorry if she surprised you. At least she's managed to remain discrete enough to remain unknown to the students."

"I see that you have some business to attend to." Oobleck took Theodora into his arms, smiling nervously as he gazed between the General, the Headmaster, and the Deputy-Headmistress. "I'll make sure she has something to do to keep her out of trouble."

 ** _/\_**

Theodora sat on Oobleck's desk, the classroom empty except for her and the green-haired doctor. As Oobleck graded papers, Theodora played with his silver and green thermos.

"What in here?" Theodora asked. Oobleck looked up, smiling deviously.

"God's gift to mankind, little one. Coffee."

"Daddy drinks coffee. Coffee good?"

"Yes, quite! Although, your dear Aunt Glynda doesn't seem to think so. As she so often remarks to your father and I: _drink coffee! Do stupid things faster with more energy!_ "

At this, Theodora giggled.

 ** _/\_**

Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Ironwood were in Ozpin's office. Ozpin sat at his desk, Goodwitch standing by his side, Ironwood pacing.

"You haven't told her?" Ironwood finally asked. Ozpin and Goodwitch shook their heads. "This is impossible. How hasn't she discovered the power?"

"She hasn't exactly gone looking for it, James." Ozpin replied calmly, then his eyes narrowed. "What is it that you intend to do?" Seeing his friend's expression, Ironwood sighed and shook his head.

"In any other situation, I would have her confiscated and placed under twenty-four/seven monitoring until she was old enough to take care of herself, probably becoming one of the nomadic Maidens with a Shadow... But since she is your daughter, Ozpin, the circumstances are far more complicated."

"Damn straight." A man walked out of the shadows. He had graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, slight stubble along his jawline, and wore a red tattered cloak, a gray dress-shirt with a long tail, black dress-pants, and black dress-shoes. He also wore a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. "If you think you're taking Ozpin's kid, you're not just stupid. You're crazy."

"Qrow..." Ironwood raised a hand to his forehead, sighing. "Theodora isn't going anywhere. She and the power are perfectly safe at Beacon, as long as her existence is kept secret."

"Until she's old enough to attend Beacon as a student." Ozpin announced. Qrow and Ironwood turned to him, surprised. "My daughter, though she doesn't know it yet, is quite powerful. And to succeed in the life she has before her, she'll need to learn how to control her strength and protect herself. An education here can help her with that, and more."

"Plus, Theodora's father would never let his little _princess_ out of sight." Goodwitch smirked lightly as Ozpin deadpanned, Qrow bursting out laughing as Ironwood crossed his arms and smiled. Ozpin finally smirked, looking at Goodwitch.

"As if you would let her out of your sight, _Auntie Glyndy_." He mocked. Goodwitch crossed her arms and scowled as the mockery fell on her. Suddenly, Ozpin received a call and answered. "What is it, Bartholomew?

 _ **:** Theodora has climbed to the top of the willow-tree in the courtyard, again! **:**_ The green-haired doctor shouted, laughter in the background. _**:** And she may or may not have drank a full thermos of coffee! **:**_ Ozpin slammed his head down on his desk, then sighed and looked up.

"I'll be down in a few minutes."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

"Uh, Oz?" Peach held a scroll up to her ear. "Yeah, well, I was watching Theodora in the greenhouse, and I found out the hard way that Theodora's REALLY allergic to sap from the trees in the Forest of Forever Fall."

 _ **:** WHAT?! **:**_

"Yeah, she's kinda swelling up and turning purple. What should I do?"

 _ **:** I'll be down in a minute! If my daughter dies, Jamie, I WILL KILL YOU! **:**_

"Well..." Peach hung up, smirking. "That was fun. So, kid, how many notes have you taken on the art of cruel and sadistic prank-calling?" Peach frowned at the silence. "Kid?" Peach turned around, seeing the five year-old passed-out next to an empty jar. "WAIT, YOU'RE REALLY ALLERGIC?! OH-SHIT-OH-SHIT-OH-SHIT! SOMEONE, ANYONE: HELP!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A seven year-old Theodora hid under Port's desk, peeking out from underneath as the doctor taught a group of first-years, giggling silently.

Then, Theodora raised an eyebrow and frowned as she noticed a group of girls laughing and teasing a boy with brown hair and brown monkey-ears, and she knocked on the desk.

Port paused his rant and looked under the desk with a raised eyebrow, and Theodora pointed to the girls and the boy with a frown. Port looked over, his eyes narrowing as he saw what was occurring, and her cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, girls." He spoke up. The girls looked over. "But I suggest that you save your energy for polishing my trophy-cabinet after class. Detention!" Theodora giggled mischievously as the girls' jaws dropped, and she smiled as the boy sighed in relief.

 ** _/\_**

The monkey-eared boy sat in the library, alone in a far corner and reading a book on Remnant's war-history. The boy looked up as a large book slammed down on the table and was opened and held by tiny hands, the book vertical and hiding whoever was reading it.

"Um..?" The boy raised an eyebrow, confusion in his green eyes. "Hello?" Soft giggling was heard, then...

"Was it funny?"

"What?" The boy asked, surprised by the question. More giggling was heard, then the voice spoke again.

"When I told Professor Port about those girls." The voice replied. The boy's eyes widened in astonishment. "I'm not supposed to talk to people, and I don't see a lot of people, but I know that I hate bullies. Are you okay?"

"Y-yes." The boy nodded, realizing that he was talking to a child. "Who are you?" The child was silent for a moment, then a voice whispered...

"You promise not to tell? If you tell anyone about me, you and I could get into really big trouble."

"I won't tell."

"Pinkie-swear?" A tiny hand held out a pinkie, and the boy managed a smile before holding his hand out. He pinkie-swore.

"Pinkie-swear." He agreed. Slowly, the book was lowered to reveal a sheepishly-smiling Theodora.

Her hair has grown in four years, and it was now in a side-ponytail to the left held by a pink bow. Her bangs had grown out as well, and the silver streak flowed through her hair. Her brown eyes were filled with light and innocence, and she wore a white blouse, a pink vest that was buttoned-up the front, black pants, and black shoes.

"My name is Theodora." The girl greeted, extending her hand. The boy smiled and shook her hand, confused but not enough to say it to the child.

"Finley... What are you doing at Beacon, Theodora?" The boy asked. Theodora blinked a few times, then thought up a cover and smiled.

"I'm visiting my Aunt Glynda." She replied, the boy seeming to buy it. "I asked to see some of the lessons, and I hid under the desk."

"Oh... Why did you help me?" Finely asked, frowning. Theodora just gave him a mysterious, yet mischievous, smile and giggled.

"Why not?" She asked, shrugging. Finley smiled, and Theodora gasped and looked back as Goodwitch entered the library, afraid. "Uh-oh! I'm in trouble!" Theodora looked up at Finley, smiling brightly as she closed the book. "It was really nice to meet you!"

Theodora got up and ran over to a grate on the wall, opening it and crawling inside before closing it. Finley raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"The vents." He mused as Goodwitch looked around the room. "Clever little tyke..."

 ** _/\_**

"Uncle Port?" Theodora asked as she and the professor watched a sunset on a rooftop, frowning slightly. "Why were those girls so mean?"

"Theodora, we live in a world where many judge others on what they look like or where they're from, among other trivial things." Port replied. Theodora looked down, hugging herself.

"Like who my parents are?" Theodora asked. "Is that why I can't have any friends my age?" Port sighed and looked down at the girl.

"My girl, everything has happened how it has for a reason. Someday soon, you will understand."

"Okay... If you say so."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A ten year-old Theodora snuck into the training arena, opening a spare-weapons' closet and looking around, her brown eyes widening as she saw all of the various weapons.

Slowly she smirked and giggled.

 ** _/\_**

Theodora raised a sword, glaring as she held it in a two-handed grip, gazing at an invisible foe.

"Creatures of Grimm, humanity will no longer have to deal with your tyranny!" The child shouted, swinging the blade. It was too heavy, and Theodora fell over with a loud... "Omphf!"

 ** _/\_**

Theodora spun a staff, only to hit herself in the head and fall over with a noise of pain and frustration.

 ** _/\_**

The child whipped around a pair of nunchucks, laughing before hitting herself in the face.

 ** _/\_**

Theodora swung an axe, only to drive it into the wall. She then proceeded to slam her head into the wall.

 ** _/\_**

Theodora tried to lift a scythe, but she couldn't even raise it from the floor.

 ** _/\_**

Theodora raised a pistol and aimed it at a target, firing and shrieking as she was sent flying back by the recoil.

 ** _/\_**

Theodora sighed, shaking her head as she looked around at all of the weapons she had failed to master or even use, sitting against the wall with her knees pulled to her chest.

"How am I supposed to become a Huntress if I can't use any of these weapons?" She asked quietly. A soft chuckle was heard, and Theodora looked up. "Dad?!"

"Well, that didn't go well at all, did it?" The headmaster asked, sitting down next to his daughter. Theodora looked down, resting her head on her knees. "Theodora, you're only ten. It'll take some time before you are ready to fight."

"I wanna be ready, now."

"I know. But please, stay a child for as long as you can." Ozpin pleaded. "You won't be one forever." Theodora slowly looked up, her eyes teary.

"But what if I can't figure any of these weapons out?"

"You think that these are your only options?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow, giving a light smile. Theodora smiled brightly and hugged her father, the headmaster hugging back.

 ** _/\_**

"God, that's adorable." Peach cooed, she and the other teachers observing. "Maybe that's her semblance: irresistible cuteness... She's brainwashed all of us!" Everyone else sighed and shook their heads.

"Peach..." Glynda rolled her eyes. "This is why other people can't stand being in the same room as you for more than an hour. And the ones who do only do because they're students and you control their futures." Peach nodded, crossing her arms and giving a strange smile.

"Yeah..."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A fourteen year-old Theodora Ozpin took a deep breath, standing in the center of Beacon's training arena.

Under a dark-pink, wide-brimmed hat, her dark-brown/silver hair was pulled into a side-bun to the right. Her brown eyes were focused. She wore tall black boots, black leggings, a black belt with a golden buckle, and a white blouse. Over that, she wore a long dark-pink coat, and there was a gold ring with a red jewel on her left index-finger. In her left hand was a dark-pink cane.

The cane itself was tall, around the height of her hips, with beautiful designs engraved into the Hardsteel. There was a oval-shaped dark-pink jewel perched on top, and under the jewel was around four inches of tightly-bound black leather before the dark-pink and engravings started.

"I'm ready." Theodora finally spoke up. From the sidelines, Goodwitch and Ozpin nodded in reply. Glynda pressed a button, and a hologram-Beowolf appeared and charged.

Theodora waited until the last minute, then leapt up and performed a spinning-kick, striking the beast in the face before pulling the cane apart and drawing a needle-like blade, revealing the space from an inch below the leather down to be a sheath, everything above that area the hilt of the blade. A narrow button-activated spinning-dial between the leather and the Hardsteel on the hilt revealed that the weapon could utilize Dust if it was necessary. Theodora drove the blade into the beast's head, killing it.

Theodora landed as the creature dissolved, looking up as Ozpin and Goodwitch nodded in approval. The next opponent appeared, a roaring Ursa. Theodora charged, dodging a paw and blocking claws with her sheath, the blade being driven into the monster's heart. The beast dissolved, and Theodora killed a simulated Alpha-Beowolf and Ursa-Major with the same efficiency.

Theodora lowered her guard and sheathed her blade, smiling as her father and adopted-aunt walked out to speak with her.

"Excellent work." Goodwitch nodded, giving a small smile of approval. "In three years, you'll be more than ready to start at Beacon."

"Thank you." Theodora beamed. "But I wouldn't be nearly as good if it wasn't for you help. Aunt Peach taught me battle-taunts, Uncle Port taught me confidence, Uncle Oobleck taught me to be quick-witted (and quick in general), you taught me of strength, Aunt Glynda-"

"And me?" The girl's father asked. Theodora stepped forward and hugged Ozpin, smiling as she closed her eyes.

"You taught me everything else."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A seventeen year-old Theodora Ozpin took a deep breath as she looked down from the window in her father's office, seeing new students arriving in airships. They were to be her classmates, and some of them her teammates.

"You will go under the guise of Theodora _Ragana_." Ozpin walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder, looking down at them as well. "You are not to tell anyone the truth about yourself, unless you're absolutely sure that you can completely trust them... Are you alright?"

"Yes." Theodora answered, then sighed. "No... Dad, what if nobody likes me? What if I'm weird? What if I can't make any friends, or if-?" Theodora was pulled into a hug, and she hugged her father back. "I'm scared."

"I know." Ozpin pulled away. "But you shouldn't be. You're ready for this, Theodora, and you will do fine. And I will always be here for you." Theodora slowly smiled, and she and Ozpin walked toward the elevator.

 ** _/\_**

As the two rode down in the elevator...

"Any improvement with Amber?" Theodora asked, turning to her father. Ozpin sighed, shaking his head and looking down.

"No. And we doubt that there will be, after all these years."

"It's just terrible." Theodora crossed her arms. "What these Maidens have to go through, just trying to survive... Are Winter and Summer still safe?" Ozpin nodded, expression grim. "And Spring?"

"All I can tell you is that she's perfectly fine." Ozpin replied. "She's the safest out of all of them, as long as she stays out of trouble." Theodora nodded, not noticing her father's expression.

"Right... I still can't believe that you guys told me all of this and let me into your group, Dad. I mean, if you hadn't I would have been pretty mad, but still. You really trusted me that much?"

"It's important that you know. And now, you have a future of protecting humanity with knowledge that no one else possesses. You will defend the future of our very world, someday..." Ozpin noticed his daughter frowning. "But as for now, you're still just a child, a student. And you might as well play the part." Theodora took a deep breath and nodded, noticing that they were very close to the ground floor. "Calm down, Theodora."

"I'm calm. Perfectly calm... How many days until Winter Break, when I can go back to my room and normal life?"

"Theodora..."

"Alright, alright..." Theodora relaxed. "I can do this. I can do this. All that they're going to teach me in class, I already know. I've been trained by the best in combat, and everything is going to be f-" The elevator dinged, the door opening. "I am going to die."

"You've got twenty minutes before the opening speech. Make some friends, or you're grounded."

"Dad..!"

"Nineteen."

"You are the worst!"

"I'm supposed to be! I'm your father!"

 ** _HAHAHAHAHA! The adventure starts! Now, almost every little detail here has purpose. The question is, how many of you will solve the puzzles, and how many of you will be completely astonished when everything goes to Hell? And if you've read any of my other stories, you know that things will eventually go to Hell. I only own my OCs! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	3. Theodora Ragana (Ruby)

I walked down a sidewalk with Jaune, both of us completely lost as we looked for the auditorium.

"What are we going to do?!" Jaune asked, looking around worriedly. "What if we get thrown out of Beacon for not showing up?! This is really, really bad!"

"Hey, look!" I gestured to someone walking through a garden in the distance, looking around at all the flowers. "Maybe they know where to go!" We ran over, close enough to tell that whoever it was was female (around my height), her head bowed, and her face was hidden by her wide-brimmed dark-pink hat. "Um... Hi?"

"Oh!" The person jolted in surprise, turning to look at us and giving a small wave. "Hello!" It was a girl of around seventeen with brown eyes and dark-brown hair.

Her facial expression seemed kind enough, and she didn't seem to carry herself with the arrogance/mean-ness Weiss had or the boastful confidence Yang had or even the confrontational personality of the girl in black. She seemed a little jittery and nervous, almost like Jaune and I.

Maybe we'd come to the right person.

"Hey." Jaune waved back, seeming just as relieved by the girl's demeanor, at least from what we'd seen in the beginning of this first encounter. "We were wondering if you could help us. We got lost looking for the auditorium-" The girl's face suddenly lit up.

"Oh, of course!" She nodded, pointing towards a large building with what I assumed to be her weapon: a cane. Aw... Why couldn't I meet someone with a cool weapon? At least we'd have _something_ to talk about! "This way, follow me!" The girl turned and started walking away.

Jaune and I exchanged glances, wondering what to do, before shrugging and following her, quickly catching up and walking beside her. I walked next to her, Jaune next to me. I felt a little bit more nervous, sandwiched between two people who were basically strangers. Though, Jaune seemed nice enough... I took a deep breath and smiled.

"My name's Ruby." I introduced myself. Jaune nodded and did the same.

"I'm Jaune."

"Theodora, or _Theo_ , or _Dora_." The girl briefly turned her head to look at each of us, smiling a little awkwardly. "Are you two excited for initiation or nervous?" We were surprised by the question, then...

"Both." I replied, smiling timidly. Theodora nodded in understanding, then looked over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You do seem kind of young, no offense."

"... I'm fifteen."

"Oh, right!" Theodora lightly tapped her left palm against her forehead, sighing and shaking her head like she was mentally insulting herself, then she looked back at me. "I heard that there was going to be a fifteen year-old entering Beacon this year. You must be very good for Professor Ozpin to have accepted you so early."

"I-I guess..."

"Wait..." Jaune raised an eyebrow, surprised. "You're only fifteen?" I nodded in response, and his eyes widened. "Whoa!"

"Well, here we are." Theodora gestured to an open door, smiling somewhat anxiously. "It was really nice meeting you."

"You, too!" I beamed, then heard something. Oh no...

"Hey, Ruby!" Yang shouted, waving wildly from the crowd. "I saved you a spot!" I sighed, shaking my head before grinning, then I looked at Jaune and Theodora as they each raised eyebrows.

"I've gotta go! I'll see you two after the ceremony!"

"Enjoy the cryptic downer!" Theodora encouraged with a mysterious smile, then she vanished into the crowd. I ran off to meet Yang, wondering what Theodora had meant by that...

 ** _/\_**

That night, after the kinda depressing speech (guess that was the _cryptic downer_ that Theodora warned me about), we had settled down in the ballroom. I looked around, noticing Jaune in a pair of bunny pajamas, and my eyes finally locked on Theodora.

She was sitting in a far corner, listening to music through white earbuds with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face, wearing a pair of modest dark-pink pajamas. Long, flowy pants, a long-sleeved and bloody shirt. Her hair was in a bun that was slightly off-center, going to the left.

I couldn't help but wonder about that girl, about our encounter. Were we friends, or at least acquaintances on good terms? Was her kindness just awkwardness or an attempt to not be rude, or did I actually manage to make two friends in one day? Then again, Weiss sort of counted as a negative friend...

Yang and I introduced ourselves to one of the girls from the courtyard, Blake, and it ended in an awkward conversation and another fight with Weiss. Great, just great...

 ** _/\_**

 _Theodora discretely watched over Ruby Rose, her eyes narrowed slightly as she saw the girl's failed attempts at social interraction and subsequent lack of cheer and confidence._

 _"Hmm..." Theodora pursed her lips, then sighed, raising her right hand and closing her eyes as she raised her right hand. "Hang in there, Ruby..._

 _ **Semblance, come to me this night**_

 _ **And let me ease Little Red's plight.** "_

 ** _/\_**

As I settled down, I noticed one of my other pens raising into the air, surrounded by a red/pink light. It lowered down onto a blank piece of paper, and it actually started writing.

 **Hey.**

"Um..." I raised an eyebrow. The pen started writing again.

 **Write back. I can't hear you from this far away, but my semblance will let me feel what you're writing.**

"Okay..." I grabbed the pen. It was still glowing red, and I hesitantly wrote back to whoever was controlling the pen, frowning.

 _Who are you and how are you doing this?_

The pen twitched, and I released it.

 **It's me, Theodora. I don't have your number, but I wanted to talk to you about something.**

"Theodora?" I looked up and over, seeing Theodora smiling and waving from her corner, her right hand glowing with the same light as she quietly muttered something under her breath. I raised an eyebrow at that, then realized that the speaking must have had something to do with her semblance.

She could only use her semblance if she could talk constantly? That had to be a disadvantage. What if she needed to focus and couldn't say anything, but she needed her semblance? It could make or break her in a fight...

I slowly raised a hand and waved back, smiling, then looked back at the paper, grabbing the glowing pen and quickly writing a response, trying to be as neat as I could be.

 _Wow! That is so cool!_

 **My semblance is a type of telekinesis.**

 _Neat! Kinda reminds me of Professor Goodwitch's semblance!_

 **Heh. Who knew?**

 **Listen, is that Weiss girl giving you trouble?**

 _Well, yeah. But it's fine. I shouldn't have tripped over her luggage and blown up in the courtyard_.

 **Huh. Not the worst first-day story I've ever heard... Look, if she bothers you again, just let me know. I've got your back.**

My eyes widened, and I looked back as Theodora held her thumb up and smiled, nodding to say that what she had said was true. I slowly grinned.

 _Thanks!_

 **No problem. You should probably get some rest. Initiation's going to be pretty rough.**

 _Yeah... See you in the morning!_

 **See you in the morning.**

I laid down on my folded arms, smiling as the pen fell, and I closed my eyes, sighing contentedly.

Friend: confirmed.

 ** _/_** ** _\/\/\/\_**

In the morning, Yang and I got ready and got dressed, heading down to breakfast. I noticed Theodora and Jaune, quickly waving them over and smiling brightly at the sight of my new friends.

"Hey, guys!" I greeted, beaming. The two walked over, but Theodora paused and frowned as she noticed Weiss talking to a very uncomfortable-looking girl in red and bronze.

"Hmm..."

"She's fine!" Yang waved it off, eager to meet the more elusive and quiet of my two new friends. "That's Pyrrha Nikos, the four-time Mistral Champion. She and _Schneezy_ are right up the same alley. Celebrities and whatnot." At that, Theodora sighed, seeming unconvinced.

"I guess you're right." She admitted, frowning. Theodora sat down next to Jaune, across from Yang. "My name is Theodora. Who are you?"

"I'm Yang!" Yang beamed. "Ruby's older sister! Nice to meet ya, _Theo_!" Theodora smiled back, lightly bowing her head in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you too, Yang."

"So, are you ready for initiation?" Yang asked, folding her hands and resting her chin on them as she examined the new arrival. "I hear it's going to be INSANE!" I raised an eyebrow as Jaune gulped nervously.

"Well..." Theodora began tensely. "I'm unsure, honesty. There's an odd number of initiates, after all. There's either going to be a team of five, a solo student, or someone isn't going to make it. I would hate to see someone left out, hurt, or killed." I nodded, feeling a little bit more jittery.

"Yeah! I mean, all of us have worked so hard to get here!"

"Which is why everyone's going to be fine." Theodora announced, smiling as she tried to calm everyone's nerves. "We'll all make it, and we'll all enjoy four years of training, fighting, learning, fun, and attending classes taught by some of the most legendary Huntsmen and Huntresses on Remnant. It's going to be great!"

"Someone's forcing the optimism." Yang commented. Theodora deadpanned, and my sister raised her hands. "Hey, I'm just saying."

"Well, someone has to have faith." Theodora shot back snippily. "You seem like the type of person who would cheerfully announce _we're all going to die_." We all gaped at her, then Yang started laughing.

"I definitely like this one!"

 ** _/\_**

Later, on the cliffs...

"For years, you have trained to become warriors." Professor Ozpin began, holding his mug of... Coffee? Tea? What? "Today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now..." Goodwitch continued. "I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today." My eyes widened.

"WHAT?!"

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you work well. That being said, the first person you make eye-contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin gave a small smirk as people voiced their complaints. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the entire duration of initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and we will grade you appropriately." It seemed... Simple enough... "Are there any questions?" Theodora, a few people down the lineup from me, raised a hand. "Miss Ragana?"

"Isn't there an odd number?" Theodora asked, frowning slightly. "If we all make it... Where will the extra person go?" Oh, right! She mentioned that at breakfast!

"I'm glad that you asked that. There will be one team of five, assuming that all of you survive... Any more questions?" Ozpin ignored Jaune's raised hand. "Good. Now, take your positions."

I got ready, already planning a landing strategy as people began getting launched, when I noticed Ozpin and Goodwitch looking at Theodora. Theodora seemed nervous, her grip on her cane tightening as her time on the cliff was quickly running out, and she bit her lower lip as she gazed at the two uncertainly.

Professor Ozpin gave a subtle nod and a small smile of reassurance. Theodora took a deep breath, smiled, and nodded before getting launched. I saw Ozpin's grip on his coffee mug tighten.

Yang looked at me, putting her sunglasses on and winking before she was launched. I looked forward, readying my scythe and narrowing my eyes, then I was sent soaring up into the open air.

 ** _Well, Theodora's met a good portion of the gang. I left out introductions to Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, Blake, and Weiss so far, so we can still see how that'll go._**

 ** _What do you think of Theodora? I've given her the mystery of Ozpin, the ability to be snippy and sarcastic like Goodwitch, the sometimes-sudden changes in attitude from Oobleck, the occasional wisdom from Port, all mixed in with her somewhat-peppy and kind yet socially-awkward personality._**

 ** _I made her semblance require speaking in rhyme because she needed a weakness in battle, and it would remind people of how witches are commonly viewed. Incantations, spells... Theodora's gonna have to get creative, and she's going to need a lot of concentration in order to use her power._**

 _ **I made her have a weakness because of what peope were saying about the deaths of Pyrrha and Penny in Volume 3: they were powerful, HUGE threats, not to mention emotionally connected to main characters. If they survived, Jaune and Ruby wouldn't have gone through the same developement of emotion and skill that** RWBY **required in order to progress. Theodora couldn't be overly powerful, or I'd have to kill her off.**_

 _ **And what kind of person would I be if I went around, killing my OCs?**_

 _ ***flashback to The Artist and A Change in Fate***_

 _ **THAT WAS DIFFERENT!**_

 ** _So... Good?_**

 _ **P.S.:** Ragana **means** witch **. Neat, eh?**_

 ** _I only own my OC! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. _**

**_Thanks!_**


End file.
